For the very first time
by Kissing.snowblizzard
Summary: Sofia walks into Amber and her "private time". When Amber discovers Sofia have never masturbated she is determined to let her little sister discover what an orgasm really feels like. A series of one-shots. or maybe not idk yet.


**A/N: Sofia is 12 and Amber is 15.**

* * *

Sofia is walking down the hallway in her own thoughts when she hears a loud moan from somewhere. "AHH" Sofia's eyes shot up when she heard her sister Amber yelp loudly. It was almost like she was in pain. Sofia runs down the hall fast before stopping in front of the big door. The door was leading into Amber's room. Sofia walked slowly into the room trying to listen to see if she could hear Amber. "Amber" She tried. Her voice was like a whisper. A loud moan came from the door on the other side of the room. Sofia turned around towards the other door. Amber's private bathroom. She gulped slightly. She knew it was a very private room but what if Amber was hurt!

A new yelp came from the bathroom and before Sofia even registered what happened she was running into the bathroom. "SOFIA!" Sofia was frozen still. In front of her, Amber was lying in the bathtub with her legs wide open and the showerhead between her legs. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Amber was out of the bathtub in just a few seconds and throwing the bathrobe around herself. "I...I... I don't know. I just sounded like you were in pain so I just wanted to check up on you and..." Sofia trailed off. What was even Amber doing? "Sofia you can not just walk into the room like that!" Amber looked at the brunette angry. "I am sorry." Sofia looked up and down her sister's body. " What were you even doing?" Amber looked at her sister in disbelief. She had not just asked her that!? "Sofia are you serious!" Did she really not know what she was doing. "I was just wondering." Sofia looked at her sister, hurt by the way Amber had talked to her. "Have you never touched yourself?" Sofia let her head fall to the right question. "Have you never had an orgasm?" Sofia was just looking at her sister. She had no idea what was happening. "No? I don't even know what either of those means." Amber looked at her sister with wide eyes. "Oh Sofia, it is wonderful. It is the best feeling in the world!" Amber hugged herself twirling around in the room to show what she meant.

"Can I have one?" Amber shook her head by her sister's question. "Have what?" Amber asked. She let her bathrobe fall to the floor and started to dry her hair. "And Orgasm. Can you give me one." Amber did not know you could choke the air, but apparently, you can. She was coughing loudly. "NO!" She busts out. She shook her head again. The teen looked at her sister. "But I can show you how to get one." She smirked at her sister. "Take off your clothes," Amber demanded. Sofia threw off her clothes as fast as she could. She was so excited. If this was as wonderful as her sister claimed it was she could not wait. "Get down in the water and rest your head against the side in the tub. Then spread your legs." Sofia nodded before slipping down into the water. It was still very warm and it felt nice. She lent back and spread her legs and relaxed waiting for the next command. "I want you to take your hand and let it stoke your vagina." Sofia looked back at her. "My what" "Oh for gods. Between your legs. Where you pee from." Amber lifted her hands. Sofia looked back at her again still very confused. "JUST DO IT" Sofia widened her eyes before nodding fast slipping her hand down. She didn't understand why she was doing this. It wasn't that interesting really. It was first now she realized the shower head was turned on. "Watch," Amber said before she turned the showerhead to the right. Instead of the normal water stream thing, it was now one water beam. A very powerful one. Amber turned it to so it was pretty weak before giving it to her sister. "Take it. One hand on this and put it between your legs." Sofia grabbed it but the water stream was not hitting her and she did not understand. "My God." Amber squatted down before putting her hand on Sofias before guiding it down so the water streams were pointed directly at Sofia's clitoris. Sofia jumped up from the water in the surprise, but Amber forced the stream on her crotch. Sofia yelled loudly in pleasure and pain. Her she threw her head backward and moaned loudly. It was such a horrible feeling. like it was hurting her. But at the same time so amazingly wonderful.

Amber slipped her own hand down between her own legs. She was dripping wet from looking at Sofia naked in the tub. Sofia yelled again and Amber forced her hand away from her own private area to turn the power on the shower even stronger. Sofia moaned loudly again while breathing heavily. Amber almost came just by listening to Sofia. She had not been able to finish herself earlier and was beyond turned on. She plugged two fingers into her vagina forcefully gasping when ti hit her G- spot. She did not notice while doing this she had forced the shower head even closer to Sofia's clitoris. Sofia yellped again in almost pain. She had no way to get out of the situation and the pain and pleasure were almost too much for her. Amber was pumping in and out moaning loudly and for every trust into herself the more forcefull it became for Sofia. "OMG AMBER. I am going to explode. " Sofia screamed loudly as Amber hit a sweet spot with the water. The moan threw Amber completely over the edge making her come harder than she had in weeks. She screamed loudly as she felt the pleasure and her vagina tighten around her fingers. She shoved the shower head into Sofia's vagina throwing her sister over the edge for the first time before collapsing on the floor.

Sofia yelled when she felt the showerhead force it into her crotch. It was impossible to explain the way she was feeling. The pleasure was unbelievable. It felt like she was exploding and she seeing stars. She screamed loudly as the pleasure rushed through her body. Her whole body was shaking as she for the first time had had her very first orgasm.


End file.
